ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Untold Tale of the Clockwork Princess
''The Untold Tale of The Clockwork Princess ''is a 2018 CGI animated fantasy science fiction adventure film created by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Dreamworks, DHX Media, and Amblin Entertainment. The movie is based on Hugo, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist, Loonatics Unleashed, Sonic Underground, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Adventures of Mark Twain, and other science fiction movies, shows, and books that are steampunk-themed or set in the Victorian era. Plot An eight-year-old princess named Angelica lives in the kingdom of Emazia with her parents, King Nicholas and Queen Juliet. Despite having a loving family and great friends and being able to have everything she wants, Angelica is bored of attending to her royal duties in the palace and wants to go see the world beyond the kingdom, but the king and queen won't allow her to do so because the last time they allowed her to go off on her own, she was involved in an accident that led to her spraining her ankle. But the accident hasn't stopped Angelica from wanting to go out on her own again, because when she hears a story about how her grandmother used to be the first royal subject of Emazia to become a mechanic and fly a biplane in the ancient steampunk town of Millhollow, she decides that she will go explore Millhollow, too. But no matter how Angelica convinces her mother and father to allow her to go to Millhollow on her own, they tell her that she cannot go because they believe it's too dangerous to go explore the outskirts of Emazia on her own. But Angelica is very stubborn and won't take no for an answer, and one night, she packs her belongings and writes a letter to her parents that she will be gone for a while. She quietly leaves the palace and hops onto a train for Millhollow. As she arrives, she sees that Millhollow is a sleepy little town, but it is very beautiful. The buildings are huge and built of metal and there are lots of machines that Angelica never saw in Emazia. The streets are slick and metallic, and there are blimps, airships, and hot air balloons floating in the sky. Some of the shops and stands are run by robots, and all of the human residents use bizarre inventions. The first person in Millhollow she meets is Bethany Maxwell, a young mechanic who is trying to fix the broken-down robot that runs the Millhollow Cantina. Characters *Princess Angelica - The main protagonist of the film. *The Steamwork Gang - A ragtag team of gadgeteer geniuses who accompany Angelica on her adventure. **Simon Mills **Bartholomew Beaumont **Bethany Maxwell **Andy Redsmith **Liza Perch **Spencer - The Steamwork Gang's robot assistant. *King Nicholas - Angelica's father *Queen Juliet - Angelica's mother *Captain Clint Weller *Octavia Banks - The deputy mayor of Millhollow. Voice Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Angelica/Angelica the Clockwork Princess *Jaleel White as Bartholomew Beaumont *Zach Tyler Eisen as Simon Mills *Jessie Flower as Bethany Maxwell *Charlie Schlatter as Andy Redsmith *Jessica DiCicco as Liza Perch *Mark Hamill as Captain Clint Weller *Dee Bradley Baker as Spencer *Travis Willingham as King Nicholas *Jodi Benson as Queen Juliet *Mae Whitman as Deputy Mayor Octavia Banks Trivia Running Time The running time is two hours and eight minutes long. Soundtrack The movie's soundtrack will have songs by the following artists: *Lindsey Stirling *Massive Attack *Rascal Flatts *Bruno Mars *Rachel Platten *Carrie Underwood *Jason Mraz *R.E.M. *Mariah Carey *Martina McBride *Nickelback *Gorgon City *Kygo *David Guetta *Ghostfire *Lovett *Steam Powered Giraffe *Marina and the Diamonds *Abney Park *Dr. Steel *Voltaire *Professor Elemental *Sunday Driver *Miranda Lambert Production Transcript Gallery Marketing Toy companies like Mattel have agreed with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Dreamworks, DHX Media and Amblin Entertainment to make toys based on the movie, including dolls and action figures based on Princess Angelica and the Steamwork Gang. Book publishing companies have published picture books and chapter books based on the movie. Fast food restaurants such as Burger King, Wendy's, and McDonald's would have twelve different toys based on the movie, which would come in kids meals. Gaming companies produce video games and apps based on the film. IDW also produces comics based on the film. Release It would originally get released in June 2018. But it was pushed back to October of that year to avoid competition with Universal's Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom and Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles 2. Box Office The box office results are successful for MGM, due to excellent marketing. Critical Reception The critics generally give the film very positive reception for its clever plot, well-written script, and excellent cast of characters. On Rotten Tomatoes, the movie received a 83% "Fresh" rating based on 11 reviews. DVD release NCircle Entertainment came in and helped the DVD release of the film 3 months after the film's release. The Blu-Ray edition got scrapped at the last minute for unknown reasons. The film would become a cult favorite once the DVD got released in January 2019. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Category:DHX Media Category:Science fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Steam Punk